Kidnapped by time
by froggy oggy
Summary: Serena has the perfect life she's married with Darien and she's pregnant until she goes to the past of when she would never lay eyes on Darien. Will she have to fall in love with him all over again to get back to her own time?
1. Kiddnapped by Time

Hey reader, This is my first fanfiction for sailor moon! Hope ya like! Oh and pleaz review!  
  
Kidnapped By Time Beyond the earth is a somewhat planet called the moon. There is the most perfect life you can ever wish for. They say love is what makes it all perfect, well that's what Serena learned.  
  
In the kingdom of the moon there was a future-Queen-princess Serenity. Although everyone calls her Serena, Serenity looked across out the somewhat sky to see a beautiful ocean blue planet. "The Earth looks so beautiful from here" she whispered softly. "Yes" says her husband king Darien. "It's very beautiful maybe we'll even go there!"  
  
Next Morning, Serena goes to the clinic. "Is the results in?" asked Serena to one of the female doctors. "Yes" answered the doctor in a cheerful voice. She opens the big orange envelope. 'Positive' it said, she was pregnant. She looked up at the doctor and smiled, the doc. smiled back. How is she going to tell Darien tomorrow? "Our first baby" she thought.  
  
Serena couldn't sleep that night. Is it gonna be a boy or a girl? It didn't really matter to her. Then she relizes it might be a girl just like what was supposing to be her future daughter Rini. Or it also might be she had other brothers or sisters but didn't tell her.  
  
Other than that, she just couldn't wait till the next day. The next morning unfortunately, the whole situation was spread, so Darien already knew before could tell him at all. Darien was really excited when he saw Serena. He nearly ran to her. He also told her he didn't care what gender it is. Afterwards on the next day, she felt sick.  
  
7 months after that, one month till labor day, she looked at her tummy which contained her baby girl (she found out the gender three months ago) she can't wait till Rini is born. "It's late, I better get back..." she thought. Right when she turned she heard leaves' rustling like someone was there. She turns cautiously but didn't see anything. She ignored the noise and kept walking.  
  
She went through the garden, touching and smelling the red Earth roses that Darien planted as a wedding gift. Then she heard a whisper behind her. She turned but didn't see anything. She shrugged but she kept walking faster across the garden. She froze to try to rest. Later she felt a cold breath as if someone is breathing down her back.  
  
It freaked her. She turned quickly just to see a hooded figure that was right behind her. She screamed, but then a hand hidden in the hooded figures robes covered her mouth, preventing from her screaming. Then she felt as she falls into darkness. 


	2. The Past

Chapter 2  
  
Well I kinda did OK on the first chapter. Well here is the second one. (I started typing this right after the first one)  
  
  
  
  
Serena woke up and got up as quickly as she could. This didn't look like the Moon she thought as she turned all over the place. She turned around fast to see a man there standing near the man-made fire. She couldn't see the face because it was covered by a hood. The man looked up and stood up. She backed up until she felt a cold wall and couldn't back up any more. All she did was sit down and close her eyes, think it was all a dream.  
  
She opened her eyes but the man was sitting right next to her. She moved as far as she can from him. She found a long thick twig. She took it and lit it up with the fire. She was trying to threat the man by using the fire, but the man was quick enough to take out his word a cut the twig off her hand. Serena panicked and she tries to run away, but the man ran surprisingly in front of her and took her hands and tied it behind her back. "What do you want from me?" Serena asked in a rather terrified voice.  
  
The man didn't answer; all he did was reach for something in his robes. Serena was terrified when she saw a dagger. She started to scream and she kicked everywhere. The man pushed to the ground where Serena started crying. The man grabbed her again where she couldn't move her arms or legs. To Serena's surprise, the man finally said "have a nice time". Then he put his hand up ready to strike and jammed it to Serena's stomach. Serena screamed. But it wasn't because the dagger was killing her it was because she thought it was going to hurt, but it didn't. She didn't feel any pain at all; all she did was fall in to a deep blackness where she will sleep for eternity.  
  
She woke up. Thinking she was dead, she did not dare to open her eyes. Then she realizes, what happened to Rini? She got up quickly out of the bed, but instead she fell off the bed. "Wait a minute" she thought, "If I was on a bed, there where am I?". She opened her eyes quickly just when she gasp. She was looking at her own room when she was 14! She found her pony collection, pictures of all the guys she had a crush on, drawings, stack of never finished and never will be finished homework, and so on.  
  
Al though she thought this was all confusing, she screamed when she saw herself in the mirror. Her stomach was not big so that means her baby is gone, and she doesn't look 19 but like a 14 year old girl. Soon her mother comes in. "Serena! What is going on here! You better hurry or you will be late for school!". Mom? How can that be?! Her mother died when she was 18! She couldn't help but hug her mother. Serena's mom looks down. "I know sweetie you don't wanna go to school but you have to go to a field trip today to the capital!!!!!" Serena let go and looked out the window. She remembered when she went to that field trip, that's when she first laid eyes on Darien.  
  
Then it took her 10 minutes to finally realize what was happening. She went back before ever meeting Darien or knowing she was Sailor Moon. "Yeah mom I'll get ready in five minutes." She went through her closet, seeing all her old clothes that she remembers wearing. She found a cute pink shirt with a pretty white lace with her white jeans (A/N: It may seem odd wearing white jeans but I saw some at the store). Finally when she was ready she took her camera and all her necessity junk, she rushed to school. 'I can't believe I'm not freakin out on what's all happening' she thought. "Oh I'm late!!!" she said while running. Before you know it she crashed on a person and fell flat on her butt. "Watch where you are going, Meatball head! Your head is too big to fit the sidewalk!" said a familiar voice. Serena looked up. It was Darien!  
  
He looked so much younger but not as mature. He's not as tall as Serena saw him the last time. "Hello Darien, how you doing today" She said in a calming voice as if he didn't say anything cruel. Darien's jaw dropped. Serena was acting as if he didn't say anything cruel (A/N: Oh great! I'm repeating myself!).  
  
"Meatball head, if you are trying to trick me into something..." said Darien in an alarming voice. "Who said I was" said Serena in the same calming voice. Darien's jaw dropped again! He felt really confused. Serena was acting so nice to him. Right when Darien was about to leave, (A/N: I would leave too if I were in this mess) Serena calls to Darien, "Oh and I would rather you call me Serena!" She turned to her heal and started running. Then she realizes she was going the wrong way, so she turned back just to see Darien standing in the same spot. 'I just went the wrong way" she said as she passed the stunned Darien. Oh what is she going to tell the scouts, but wait she never met them yet! 'I can see Molly again!!!' she thought of her old friend Molly that she hasn't seen for ages.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2! Hope ya like!!! I'll post the next one in the weekends  
  
Oh and pleaz review, I need to know how should Darien and Serena meet again. EX: the arcade. Restaurant, sidewalk... I really need ideas!!!  
  
- Froggy oggy 


	3. The Forgotten bet

Chapter 3 Hey here is the next chapter! Hope ya like! I need 11 reviews to continue the story cuz I haven't been getting lots of reviews. Anyway I hope ya like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Serena was just in time before the bus was about leave. "Hey Serena, your just in time!!!" called a familiar voice. She looked ahead. It was Molly. Serena ran up to Molly and hugged her best friend in the world. "Uh Serena I think my your cutting my circulation!" screamed Molly. "Sorry" said Serena as she let go of her friend. "Well we better get into the bus before they leave us here!" said Molly. "Yeah your right!" the two girls rushed in the bus, lucky enough to get two seats together. "So how has it been goin' on?" questioned Molly. "Nothing really" answered Serena.  
  
"I thought you said you were gonna do the bet!" molly said as if Serena doesn't remember anything ever. (A/N: Well Serena hasn't seen Molly for 5 years so she can't remember what everything happened!) "Well can you tell me what it was?" asked Serena. "It was for you to tell Darien how you feel about him for 11,000 yen!" (A/N: that is about $100 in U.S dollars)Molly stated. "What?!" shouted Serena loud enough for everyone in the bus turning to her direction. Embarrassed, Serena said as low as a whisper "Yeah I remembered but I can't do it! He'll laugh at me!" 'Now I remember that bet, I went up to Darien but I was to chicken to say anything so I laughed and ran away' she thought.  
  
"Well if ya want to turn all that money, and then go ahead!" Molly told her in her every other day serious tone. Serena sighed and said "Well it's not a lot of money." "O pleaseeee.!" begged Molly "for me and for your own good." "Fine" Serena clearly stated her decision. "After school I'll go to the arcade and tell him in there." -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- After school  
  
"Come on Serena! I'm not giving you the money until you do the bet! It just makes things fair!" exclaimed Molly as she dragged Serena to the arcade. 'Oh great, now I have to do everything all over again! I'll probably go and embarrassed myself like what really happened five years ago! I mean I know he's gonna be my future husband, but he's different here in this time' then it just hit Serena! How is she gonna find a way to get back to her time? "Earth to Serena? Hello!? Darien is just six feet away! Just do the bet already!" said Molly.  
  
Serena walked over to Darien, who was reading a book while drinking his favorite milkshake. 'OMG! What am I going to say? Should I laugh and run away and embarrass myself, or should I do the bet? I know he is my future husband, father and everything, but he isn't what he's gonna be in the next five years!' Serena thought until she was only a few inches away from him. She gulped "here we go". "Hello Darien! Are you doing well today?" she said thinking this was a good way to start the conversation.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you" he answered not looking at Serena. 'Like he rather read his book acting like doesn't give a damn about me' thought Serena. "Well have anything happened new that you like to share?" she asked hopefully. "Yes Serena there is" he answered. "Really?" she asked. "NO!" He said quickly without looking from his book. "Fine! All I wanted to say was that I like you and I dream about you and I hope you feel the same way!" she said so quickly that she didn't notice what she just said.  
  
"What did you say Meatball head!" he asked finally looking away from his book. "Nothing!" she answered quickly. "Whatever" he said softly in a sorta cold way. Serena felt hurt not recognizing the Darien Shields that she loves. All she wanted to do is run away and forget whatever happened. She turned to leave, a tear drop from her cheek. Darien notice this, he gripped her wrist. Serena turned to face Darien. You can obvious tell she's crying. All that Darien did was let go of her wrist, Serena ran out of the arcade forgetting about Molly, she went straight to her room.  
  
There she cried in her bed. She knew she was some of kind of cry baby but what made her sad was that she had to start all over. All those years of courage to finally go up to Darien to say she like him. (actually he said he liked her a year later) She knew she also needed to find a way to go to her own time. The she looked out the window. She saw a sudden movement in the shadows. She went closer to it. To her fear she saw two glowing eyes in the darkness.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^  
  
Well I hope ya like! It wasn't as long a I expected. It was kinda boring but the 4 chapter will be better! Pleaz review an I thank Silver Moonlight-81  
Crystal-moon  
Litalover  
Sailorserenity2  
And especially Puffy Marshmallow who told me about fanfiction.net 


	4. While Darkness binds them

Chapter 4 I finally let you write anonymous reviews although I like signed reviews better. Anyway, I finally did the 4 chapter. If I have a lot of mistakes on grammar well it's because I had so much homework!! Well just to tell you the last chapter was boring! Well now that I got it over with, let's get some REAL fun. Oh and just to say I don't own any1 of the characters, although I wish I did....  
  
************************************************************ Serena screamed but no sound came out. She scrambled on to her bed. Then came out a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. "Hello Luna!" said Serena. Luna was confused. "How do you know me?" asked Luna in an alarming way. Serena slapped her own head (which really hurt) 'How could I easily forget! In this time, I don't know Luna or that I am Sailor Moon until this time right now' she thought.  
  
'Should I tell the truth?' Serena thought quickly. "Okay it's because I'm from the future and some how I came to the past, I know I'm Sailor Moon, I know that there are other Sailor scouts too." Serena said all this really fast. Luna seemed lost. "Well I guess I have no choice but too believe you, right? I mean you know all about who really are without even me giving you a clue." said Luna.  
  
Serena didn't know if she should look at Luna. She was just as confused as Luna was. "Well so you know what to do and what you'll need, so I'll give you all the supplies and get ready for monsters to kick tomorrow" Luna informed. Serena also wanted to tell who the Moon Princess was, but this all seemed too fast, and will get things more confusing.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@ Next day @*@*@  
  
Serena finally was finish with her homework (A/N: like she ever does it), she went outside to smell the fresh air of a beautiful day. She kept walking unnoticing that someone was walking towards her. She crashed for the billionth time. She was lucky enough to keep her balance. "Watch it Meatball Head!" Yelled Darien (A/N: We all knew that was coming.) Darien was surprised to see Serena on her feet. "Wow, your getting quicker on your feet!" said Darien sarcastically. "That's because I didn't fall, smart one!" Serena answered back.  
  
"Yeah, I am smart!" Darien smiled in a retarded way. (A/N: Oh great now I'm mad so don't get surprise if I get nasty!) Serena rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Hey ya wanna walk to the arcade?" asked Darien. Serena was surprised at this question. "Yeah, whatever" she answered trying to hide her glee. Serena was really happy. 'Maybe Darien can be more than what I expected' she thought.  
  
She tried to play hard to get so Darien didn't expect anything. Just then she heard a noise in the bushes. She turned around quickly, alarming Darien. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing" Serena answered slowly.  
  
Darien eyed Serena. Then ten minutes pasted and Serena quit worrying and Darien started paying attention on where they were going. Then Serena realizes that they were going to a path she didn't recognized. Darien had the same thought.  
  
"Are you sure were going the right way?" Serena asked. "I don't know, never been through here before" said Darien. Serena heard a little whisper that freaked her. She got near to Darien. Then she heard a noise that made her jump and grabbed Darien's hand.  
  
Darien started to chuckle. Serena blushing let go of Darien's hand. Darien held Serena's hand the minute that she let go. Serena was shocked. "Just in case so we don't separate." He told her.  
  
'Uh hu' she thought. Serena was shocked when all around her was starting to turn pitch black. It was impossible to see what was beyond the path. She screamed when something tried to cover mouth and nose, preventing her from breathing. Then it sounded like Darien was trying to fight off what was ever on her.  
  
She sighs when the noise stopped. Then something grabbed her hand. It was Darien. They kept walking down the blackout path. "What was that thing you fought off me?" Serena asked. "Shhhhhh.!" shushed Darien.  
  
They kept themselves quiet as they walked down the path. Hands still holding together. Serena felt more secured than anytime in her whole life.  
  
#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#=#+#  
  
Well that was the forth chapter! I'm getting pissed that my chapters not getting very long. Anyway I thanx every1 who reviewed! Hope the next chapter is better!  
  
- Froggy oggy 


End file.
